The Kingdom
by PencilAndEraserShavings
Summary: The situation that Leslie Burke finds after she dies and enters the real Terabithia.
1. Chapter 1

The Kingdom

The Kingdom

Chapter 1

Starring Leslie Burke as I

Standing right in front of the kingdom of Terabithia…

I was extremely pleased about what Jesse Aarons had done. He had made the kingdom into the most wonderful place in the world. I, myself would have enjoyed thinking that idea with him.

My death was a mistake. The rope I swung was a tad bit old and thin. The night before my death, I just happened to eat 20 ounces of beef. It was Bill's home made beef and I hadn't eaten it for a long time. The next morning, I got up and went to Terabithia. I thought Jesse was there. He wasn't. I thought he went a little bit further, so I grabbed the rope and swung.

"NOOOOOOO0000000oooooooo" I shouted as I fell into the river. I shouted for help desperately. No one came. I prayed to the Terabithian Gods for I knew I could never swim back up.

I opened my eyes. Surveying the place around me, I could tell I wasn't in Terabithia any more. I saw the sun brighter than ever. I saw the moon dark and gloomy.

A mysterious figure came to me.

"Leslie Burke is it? Welcome to the real Terabithia. I'm the Human God. I bring all who know about Terabithia here when they die." The figure said.

"Yes, I'm Leslie Burke… wait! Do you mean Jesse will be here when he dies?!" I exclaimed in my surprise.

"Yes, if you mean Jesse Aarons. After all, you did introduce _your_ imagination to him." the God said.

"Can I look around Terabithia?" I asked him.

"You are currently in the portal in the castle…so you may walk around the gardens as much as you'd like. Heed my warning: stay only in the castle and the gardens. If you want to stay here forever and see Jesse after a while, you have to follow what I say _today_. I haven't registered you yet. You will disappear to Hell's Room for Terabithians if you disobey my orders today." the God said.

"Where do I sleep?" I asked.

"You will stay at a hotel. Here's a magical map. The map will show you where it is. To look more closely on the road, tap on the location. I must be off now. Heed my warning! I wish you the best of luck!" the God shouted and went off.

And so Leslie walked silently off to the gardens following her magical map. In the afternoon, she planned to explore the castle. I t was very early in the morning as the sun's rays hit the windows. Leslie heart pumped in her chest quickly. I t was so exciting!


	2. Chapter 2

The Kingdom

The Kingdom

Chapter 2

Starring Leslie Burke as I

I found the gardens-or to be precise, Garden One. There were 6 gardens in all in Terabithia (not including the farmers').

I entered the greenhouse marked 1. Looking around, I saw a couple of bee hives as big as me, assorted flowers, many fruit and vegetable names, and 6 gardeners. Man the place was huge!

"Excuse me? Mr. Gardener?" I asked and tapped a gardener (with a wispy black moustache)'s shoulder.

"What did you say? I am not Mr. Gardener. I am Sir Gardener the First. What do you need?" the gardener asked me angrily.

"I am ever so sorry for calling you that. It's because I just came here. Oh, may I smell the flowers and check out the other things?" I asked excitedly.

"Well, it's a new girl, huh? What be your name?" he asked.

"Leslie Burke, Sir…Sir…" I answered. I had completely forgotten his name!

"Call me G.1 and of course you can look around and stuff! Go in any garden! But first, Leslie, let me introduce you to my partners: G.2( Brown hair male), G.3( super skinny male), G.4( blond female), and G.5( the twin brother of G.1)," G.1 answered politely.

"It's very good to meet you! I 'm Leslie Burke," I said and ran off to the bush of roses. They were plump and blood red. Suddenly, one growled at me.

"Careful, they are dog bush roses. Scratch their pedals. See?" G.2 said and placed his rough dry hand on the pedal. The rose stopped growling.

"Oh, thank you, G.2!" I yelled and ran over to the sunflowers. The sunflowers spit their seeds out at me!

"OW! Cut it out, you little-" I began.

"Leslie, you catch the seeds. They spit them out for a reason, you know?" said G.3.

My mistakes went on for a long while. When I had finished looking at all the crazy plants in Garden 1, it was late.

"Go to Garden 2 tomorrow and do what you did today! After all, new plants are there too that you haven't seen! Bye!" G.4 said to me and left. I walked to my hotel using the map and checked in. Luckily, I didn't have to pay for my room!


	3. Chapter 3

The Kingdom

The Kingdom

Chapter 3

Leslie Burke as I

I woke up slowly… and nearly banged my head on the ceiling!

"Wake up, Leslie!" a voice called loudly. Oh great… it was the Human God.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You're registered so you can roam where ever you wish in Terabithia. I hope you have fun. Good bye." The God said and left without a glance. I ran out into the gardens.

I had been in Terabithia for a whole month. I wondered how Jess was now.

"G.1, G.2. G.3, G.4, G.5! I can roam where ever I want now!" I shouted joyfully.

The wind slapped hard against the window panes. I gasped; where were they?

I ran over to the talking people tulips.

"Where are the gardeners? Did you see them?" I asked the flowers.

"Yes. They were taken away by a man in a gray suit with a matching hat. He had pale skin and nasty teeth. Oh, and he has 19 heads…" the tulips began. Suddenly, a moan was heard behind the rose bushes. I ran there. There sat G.4 with a black eye and bruised limbs.

"Are you okay?" I asked, although I knew it was a stupid question to ask- she was hurt.

"Yes! Dog bush roses hate breaking glass! It makes them mad. That man with 19 heads broke the glass and took the others. I don't know where they went. I was tending to these here roses when the guy broke the glass and kidnapped the others. I tried to comfort the roses. But the roses didn't listen. They dove at me like real dogs. I guess the man didn't see me. You have to get them back, Leslie. I don't have the strength to save them. Hurry, who knows what that man could be doing now!" she said.

"Um… what if I can't save them alone?" I asked.

"You're not alone. Ask the Human God. If he's the Human God, he will help. And why do you think we raise these strange plants? We raise them for help and defense. So go on. Take as many plants as you like. You like this place. The plants like you. Go save them. I am going to rest here. Oh, and tell the Terabithian police about this on the way. Thank you! Good luck, Leslie!" she yelled and tried to wave good bye. I waved back and set off on my journey to find my friends. I took 14 of the best defense and use plants and put them in a huge shopping bag. Then, I packed my suitcase of things and went to the police department.

"Excuse me. It is I, Leslie Burke. Uh… you know the old gardens? This man in gray with 19 heads…uh… broke in and …uh… kidnapped 4 gardeners, so I was wondering if you could tell the chief…" I said at the police department.

"Leslie Burke? Hey, you are not on the list. In fact, you are on the list to Hell's Room for Terabithians… Good luck with that!" the police man said and pulled a switch from the ground.

"Whoa!" I yelled as I fell down to Hell.


	4. Chapter 4

The Kingdom

The Kingdom

Chapter 4

Leslie Burke as I

I stood up. I felt woozy. Then, I remembered the police man who had dropped me down… to Hell! I was in Hell! How long had I been unconscious? I had to save the gardeners! I looked at my watch. It was Thursday, May 13… a whole month from the day I had fallen to Hell (luckily, in the Death World, you do not like any different from the way you looked when you died)!

I looked around me. Sure enough I saw a mysterious figure… figures! Two of them! They were deep in conversation. I looked around again. Nothing but plain brick brown and red ground and sky. No rocks; only dust….

The figures passed by me. They didn't see me! I whooped for joy-oops! The figures were actually two bodies stuck together (if you picture that, it is stuck together by one right arm and one left arm: they could only move three arms)!

They glared at me. Ha! They couldn't see me…could they? They continued talking, but I heard one of the bodies say my full name and the other nodding delightfully. Then as they went farther from me, they both turned and smiled where I was standing. Then, they walked away.

I coughed. I was covered in head to toe with dust! I swatted every bit of visible dirt off me and walked in the other direction that the figures had gone.

In around 60 boring minutes of walking non-stop, I was thirsty. But there was a city in front of me.

I bounded off towards it when ten women with 8 ears walked past. I didn't even bother to put dust on me- everyone ignored me here.

I stepped behind them. I heard an unusual language. They clicked and clucked; snorted and mooed. You could say that I was not very happy. I needed information about this place. Not unusual noises. Well, I knew one thing so far… everyone else was a mutant!

I walked into the old city. I saw hundreds of people. They all had strange abnormalities. I was scared on them-particularly the ones with a jelly like body and no back bone.

I saw a jail cell close by. I, Leslie Burke, would never run from something that I was charged with, so I approached it.

"I'm Leslie Burke," I said to the black uniformed man as I entered the jailhouse.

"You are from Terabithia?" the man asked.

"Yes, I am, sir," I answered, happy that things were on the right track.

"Well, you aren't on the list. You are on the list to Mega-moth alley. Get lost, kid," the man said and pushed me away. I stumbled and fell out of another hole which hadn't been there before.

Before I fell, I had grabbed on forcefully, to an innocent citizen. The weight of us both made us both stumble into the hole.

"Unhand me! I am the local inn owner" the citizen began as I grabbed on to him. I did not respond. I was thinking about Jess Aarons and the Human God. The God had lied to me about being registered. I wouldn't believe that he wrote my name accidentally because of two major accidents. And, was the part about Jess also going to the real Terabithia true too? I would have to find out soon, I decided as I fell down the hole.


	5. Chapter 5

The Kingdom

The Kingdom

Chapter 5

Leslie Burke as I

THUD! THUD! I fell on the ground!

I opened my eyes. Where in the world was I? Then I saw the moth. Not just any moth, the one Jesse Aarons killed when we were building _our _Terabithia.

"Remember me, Moth? I was with the boy who killed you!" I yelled to the moth.

"Yeah, and who's this, anyway?" the moth yelled back angrily. I wasn't surprised to hear it talk because in the Death World all the animals can talk to you.

"Huh?" I asked, but then I saw the man beside me. " Him? It's a long story…where are we?"

"You DON'T KNOW?! This is Mega-moth alley. Home to dead moths of the human world… and other things," the moth said, eyeing the inn owner and me.

"Oh, I remember!" I said. "Let me tell you my story…and this guy. I died a couple weeks ago because I drowned. Then, I appeared to the real Terabithia" I said, pausing to catch my breath.

" Terabithia! The people there killed my whole family! You are no friends of mine, you, that guy, and that boy!" the moth shouted and flew off.

"Why the devil is I here?" the inn owner asked as he became conscious. "Wait… you're the kid who pulled me down with you!"

With surprising strength, the frail inn owner lunged at me! I ran quickly. The ground was made of white puffy clouds and there were heaps of that stuff! I hid behind a big white cloud and hoped that the old man wouldn't see me!

The cloud was actually another hole!

"OH NO!" the inn owner shouted after me as I yelped and jumped into the hole. The opening sealed up, leaving the inn owner with a heap of clouds and nothing else!

I miraculously appeared at the edge of a large town. There were moths the size of ants scurrying around. They appeared to be all heading in the same direction- to the Missile Plains, I supposed as I looked at a teeny map beside me. I followed the moths.

"Aye, you kid! Don't go, Scurry!" a thin moth yelled to a small child moth.

"Don't worry, Mom! Flake promised to be here and take me to Missile Plains, besides I bet you want to go too!" the kid moth laughed.

"Jeez, Scurry! I went there was I was 11. Never wanted to go again, I said to Flake," the mother said.

"Eh, I could take your kid there, if Flake is too slow," I said to the mother moth.

"What in the name of Frank? My child is fine with Flake, are you a moth hunter?" she asked me.

"No, I'm new here."

"Go away! We all know you are a human so leave our city!"

"Some one said I was to go to the jail here…"

"Here to jail? Oh, you have a long way to go, then. It's way past Missile Plains, Ziti Rock and De Leo Maze… and Dung Dead Island …Sorry, Human. I think you have to pass Missile Plains, Ziti Rock, DE Leo Maze and Dung Dead Island. Well, you better leave now. I listed them in order, so move away to your cell, you human!" the mother snarled and gave me some paper with words.

"What are these?" I asked.

"They are directions for my Uncle Filly. He died last week. He was in jail," the mother said.

"Great! Thanks and sorry about Filly," I yelled and ran off.

First stop, Missile Plains!


End file.
